New Star war the Clone wars
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: Obi-wan finds a strange girl hurt close to the Jedi temple. Twelve years later she becomes his new PADAWAN! My OC character. I suck at summarys the story is so much better! Master Cheechoo is my master OC.
1. Chapter 1:Remembering and Masters

The New Starwars The Clonewars

CHAPTER 1: REMEMBERING AND MASTERS -'Run! Run for your life before they kill you for having the force or try to turn you evil!' I think to myself. I should explain quickly. My name is Danica Udora Sally Knox. My friends call me Dusk that is if I had any friends. I am extremly force sensitive and I am on a Separentist ship running for my life. I am about 4 years old. Extremly talented at flying and escaping. I am running towards the escape pods and extremly close to them, I had to run for about an half hour just to find the escape pods. "Halt! Stop right there!" a battledroid says blasting at me. I jump into the escape pod dodging the bullets as I go. A bunch of battledroids start running at me when I punch the close button, then the eject button, climbing into the pilot seat, and start flying towards Coruscant.

'Crap!' I think quickly while I look at the fuel tank monitor. "Empty! Just great!" I say. I pull up on the escape pod's steering. "Well... This is one way to get to a Jedi Temple for help!" I say. 'Hopefully they won't think I'm a separentist.' I think to myself. The pod crashes in to the ground. I crawl out of the pod. About 3 feet away from the pod I collapse from pain, about a minute later I pass out. One hand on my head where I have a giant gash and one hand on my stomache where I have a long cut not deep enough to kill but still make me lose alot of blood. I hear quiet footsteps while I am still out cold. "Oh dear! What do we have here?" A man's voice sounds. "Sir it appears to be a wounded youngling sir!" Another voice sounds. " But it doesn't seem to be a new one considering the crashed pod, she's cut up, alone, and not in training robes. I open my eyes quickly instantly regretting it. "Aw she's wake! Tell me your name youngling." The first man's voice sounds. " My name is Danica Udora Sally Knox. Everyone just calls me Dusk. OUCH!" I say as he touches my head where the gash is. "Faer? Carry her back to the temple." the man says. I open my eyes slowly this time. " Your very wounded young one. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. Tell me are how old are you?" Obi-wan asks. "I am almost 5 soon." I say very carefully. "I sense the force in you and it is very strong." He says standing up quickly. "Sir. I am ready. Sir." the man whom I guess to be Faer spoke. "This is a clone. His name is Faer. He will be taking you to the Jedi Temple where you can rest and heal. Maybe even train your ablity to use your force young Twi'lek." Obi-wan says as Faer picks me up and starts to walk towards the way they seem to come from.-

"Time! Good job Dusk!" Master Cheechoo yells. It's been Twelve years since the fortunate day and I still haven't had a master. "We have your master assignment right here! Congradulations! Come up here and grab it. The rest of you I want 300 laps now!"She finishes quickly. I run up to the platform grabbing my on hand saber and off hand saber on the way. "Master do mean it!" I ask. She nods tears dripping from her eyes. I know why she is crying. ~She got close to me the minute I was brought into the Temple because I am from her Twi'lek tribe, she watched me grow up, I looked like her little sister did when she had left the tribe and when I had arrived she called me Shala. I told her my name is Dusk.~ She hands me the assignment and hugs me. "Good-bye Shala." she crys. "Good-bye Sister." I cry. She is after all the closes thing I have to a family.

I walk into the ship bay quickly, a clone calls me over to a ship, and he takes off his helmet. He smiles happily and I smile back. "Hey Dusk! Finally got a master assignment I see." He says. I mock punch him. "Shut up! Stupid Faer!" I say. He play yanks my hair, quickly putting his helmet on, and takes my hand pulling me on the ship. 'Faer and I totally have a brother sister relationship' I think to myself. "How is it that your the best on your level yet you only now got a master?" He asks. "Because I had to pass all the levels!" I say. "Oh! Slow poke!" he says play punching me. I walk to my temporary bedroom, lay down, and try to sleep on the way to my Master who is on a mission. Faer comes in to wake me up by pulling me off the bed but as soon as he touches me I put my saber to his throat. "Don't touch me like that again." I snap. "Sorry!" He crys. I put my lightsaber away, jump up, and walk towards the mission bay. "Thank you for joinning us youngling." Captain says. "PADAWAN!" I grind my teeth. "Ah yes! My appoligizes."Captain says. "Are we there or not?" I ask. "Ah well yes we are right over the landing zone but there seems to be a problem. The landing zone is not quite clear." He says. "Just land anyway!" I snap at him. "Um... well it's not as easy as it sounds." Faer says nervously. "Yes it is! Your all just afraid! This is war! We need to get down there! I am great at planning and I say we should just dodge the attacks!" I say. "Now swallow that fear and get me down there! NOW!" I bark ordering them to their stations.

Once we start landing I run down to the docking bay. When the door opens a big land that could have once been beautiful was now covered in fire is in front of me. We totally just missed every attack that was faced at us. When we drop down to the "base" area where everyone is gearing up for another attack. "Master Kenobi! It's so good to see you again after twelve years!" I say jumping off the ledge. He looks up gawking in surprise. "Dusk? Why are you here?" Obi-wan Kenobi asks."I'm your new Padawan!" I say laughing happily. " My new what?" he asks shocked. "Master Obi-wan? Aren't you going tell me how you guys met or who she is at that?" The man next to him asks." Oh right! Anakin this is Dusk, my new padawan Dusk this is my old Padawan Anakin." Obi-wan says. "A pleasure to meet you!" I say bowing. "Are you even old enough to be a padawan? You certainly don't seem to be." He snaps. " You may not think so but Master Yoda and Master CheeChoo seem to both seem to think so." I snap back at him. "Sassy youngling."He says. "Go get your head cut off... Better yet Let me do it for you!" I snap hand twitching to grab my lightsaber. "Reminds me of a certain someone!" Master Obi-wan says and turn's his gaze to Anakin. "You'd better fill her in on what's going on!" Obi-wan smirks. "Fine!" Anakin snaps, but as soon as Master Obi-wan walks off Anakin turns to me and smiles. "Hey! Snips get over here!" He says. "Meet Dusk! Fill her in on everything got it?" He asks the small Togruta girl who looks about my age when she came over. "Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano! How old are you?"she asks. "I'm 16 years old. How old are you?" I ask quietly. "Same age."She says. I look up to see a blast coming over head, I push Ahsoka out of the way as the blast lands right on me. "DUSK!" I hear before I'm out cold with a likely concussion.

GOOD CLIFFY HUH? PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW NICELY AFTER ALL THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! I THOUGHT OBI-WAN COULD USE A PADAWAN WHO IS PRETTY MUCH ACCIDENT PRONE!


	2. Chapter 2:Awake and alive

New Starwars the Clonewars

Chapter 2:AWAKE AND ALIVE

I awake in with a blinding white light shining in my eyes. "She's opening her eyes!" an annoyingly more than needed familiar male voice sounds. "Ugg your definitely not the first thing I want to see when I open my eyes."I say. That definitely wiped the smile of his face. "Listen here little miss uncouthy! I didn't have to save your little butt! But I did so be nice!"He snaps. "Anakin please!"Says master Kenobi. "Master Skywalker!"Ahsoka says quickly. "I wish I Could get out of here this place is making me climb the walks! It reminds me of what the Separentis did to..."I stop talking and flinch at the memory. "The Separentis? Did they hurt you?" sounds a voice from the doorway. "Zuk?"I ask squinting at the door. "You okay to walk?" He asks. I sit up grabbing my head as the room spins. Everyone rushes towards me quickly, ready to grab me if I fall. I pull back the sheets pushing towards the edge of the bed, I get up, and walk slowly to the table where my lightsabers are. "Dusk?" Zuk shouts as I wobble backwards. I open my eyes wondering why my head doesn't hurt only to see that I landed in Zuk's arms. I hate when I seem weak. "Why hello Zuk!" I joke looking up at him. "Hi how are ya Dusk?" He asks me joking too. He lets me go so that I fall on my butt, I start laughing at his cheeks turning red as he slams his helmet on his head swiftly, and I pull myself up swiftly grabbing my lightsabers. I hook the sabers to my belt swiftly flipping backwards towards Master Obi-wan. "Ready for the next mission Master!"I say bouncing up and down. "Your a magnet for being hurt aren't ya?" Anakin asks sarcasticly. I turn my gaze at him putting my hand on my hip glaring. "I'm fine!" I snap at him. "No! Your not 'fine' Uncouthy!" He snaps back at me. I look back at Master Kenobi and smile. "I'm in perfect shape!" I say, doing a backflip, kicking a vase off the table as proof that I am completely healed. "I'm a fast healer as are all Twi'leks are." I say trying my best not to show the unbearable pain I was actually in, and try my best to fight the urge to stick my tounge out at Anakin like an inmature two year old. Anakin steps up, presses a hand on my shoulder harshly, and I collapes in pain of the extra weight

I walk down to the shipping bay to look for something to do while I heal because master Obi-wan said I am not to go on any missions until I can move without feeling any stinging or stiffness. I spot to Faer and Fives loading cargo onto a near by ship and walk over to see if I can help in any way. "Hey guys!"I say to them. Fives smirks at Faer then dissapears quickly. "Hey Dusk! What's up?" Faer says smirking. "Need any help with the cargo?"I ask carefully. "No!"I hear someone shout running over to us. "Zuk?"I exclaim shocked at him. "No! He doesn't need any help from you with heavy lifting which is exactly the thing the medical droid said not use to stress your wounds that can re-open them!" Zuk shouts at me. "He said not to stress my wound! Not that I couldn't lift anything heavy!"I scream at him. "Go lie down!"Zuk says to me. "Sence trouble I do over here." says a voice of a short green old man. "Master Yoda! Zuk won't let me help lift the cargo because he says 'I'll re-open the wound!'"I say almost completely whining. "Correct he is on that!" Yoda says. "I can't believe it! I'm fine! I'm a Jedi! I've fought in worse conditions!"I snap at them all. "No disrespect!" I quickly say to Master Yoda. He just slowly shakes his head. "I am fine! Serously everyone! When Master found me I was barely consious! I hate this!" I shout running out of the shipping bay.

Three hours later I walk out to the dinning area to see if there is something to eat. I see a couple troopers at a table eating and talking quietly. "Slasher!" I shout as he looks up in time to see me. He waves back with a smile. I look at the other trooper to see Faer, Zuk, Tyu, and Arek. "Oh! Hey guys! What's up?" I ask looking at any of them but Faer and Zuk. "We're talking about a plan for battle." Tyu says to me in a bored tone. "Oh well what's the plan?" I ask hopeful. "We come in at the left rear end of the battlefeild, flanking commander Skywalker with Rex leading us we'll destroy the enemy!" Arek says hopped up on adrenaline just talking about it. "Killing is not the Jedi way." I say quietly. "Yeah well we aren't Jedi!" Tyu says angerliy. "SHUT UP! YOU DO NOT TALK TO A COMMANDER LIKE THAT!" Zuk and Faer shout at the same time very angery. "Nah! It's fine... I'm not really a favorite of you guys any way." I say walking away, rubbing my bare arm, feeling slightly embrassed about what I said, and regretting it. I hear a SMACK, turning I see Tyu with his head in his hands, Faer and Zuk over him with their hands raised, and I surpress a giggle by walking away. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tyu's voice sounds loudly. Hearing this I run down the hall into my room, jumping on to my bed, and start laughing so hard tears roll down my cheeks. A knock on my open door makes me jump, I quitely sit up, wiping the tears from my eyes, and my eyes go wide. "Rex?" I ask surprised. "Commandor?" Rex asks. "Uh...um...What is it!" I command loudly. "Um... I was just wondering if you were fine." He says. "I am fine, thank you anyway." I say. He walks off the way I came, I close the door, and lean up against it.

-One days later-

Walking down to the shipping bay I pass the dinning area with a puzzled look on my face as I see Tyu, and Zuk in there. I flip behind the door listening to their coversation, and trying to be sneaky about it. "YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER THE WAY YOU TALK TO DUSK!" Zuk screams at Tyu. "You maybe a few ranks ahead of me but I only listen to Rex and the Jedi that aren't DUSK!" Tyu hollers. I hate how Tyu sneers my name, it makes me want to go in there, and punch his stupid lights out. I slink away from the door and around the corner. Then I walk back, enter the dinning area, and pretend I just notice the two of them in there. "OH! Hello Zuk!" I say smiling. "I was just gonna grab something and head to the shipping bay. Want to join me?" I ask him. "Kark!" Zuk mumbles under his breath. "ZUK!" I shout. "I didn't say that! You did not just hear me say that!" Zuk says running into the kitchen to dissapper quickly. He strolls back out with a tub of Rainbow, Zorg, and Camby berries. "YUM! My favorites!" I say loudly. He chuckles softly and hands me the tub. "Go on ahead I'll be down in a bit." He says with a bright smile. I turn quickly, feeling heat flood to my face, and start walking. "M'kay!" I shout loudly. Walking out I turn a corner and something heavy meets my head with a hard strike. The floor starts tumbling towards me, only for me to pass out before I hit it.

EXCITING CLIFFY! OKAY DON'T HATE ME BUT THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A BIT OF A ROMANCE TRIANGLE STORY BETWEEN ZUK, DUSK, AND SHOCKER (NOT REALLY)... FAER. CAN YOU GUESS WHO IS BEHIND THE ATTACK? DO ME A FAVOR I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE IS A BUTTON ON HERE THAT SAYS REVIEW SO CLICK IT PLEASE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... THANKS!


End file.
